


So Much For Hunting

by Gutssoft



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: I'm vandermatthews trash sorry, M/M, NSFW, Porn with some plot, Power Bottom Dutch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutssoft/pseuds/Gutssoft
Summary: It had been far too long since Dutch and Hosea spent time together. A hot feeling in Hosea’s chest grew more and more burning as time passed, and he could tell by Dutch’s too-long-looks at him from across camp that he felt the same way.(Edited to separate the nsfw into a different chapter and fixed formatting issues)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW warning: If you are not interested in porn, stop reading past the first chapter  
> also fair warning I've never written anything like this before shhnkkj

It had been far too long since Dutch and Hosea spent time together. A hot feeling in Hosea’s chest grew more and more burning as time passed, and he could tell by Dutch’s too-long-looks at him from across camp that he felt the same way.

A few weeks had passed since they got off those mountains and things were finally calming down. With morning mist settling across the camp, Dutch was sitting on his bed reading a book when he heard heavy footsteps approaching. He looked up to see Charles, bow in hand. Charles had been hunting for the gang almost constantly, so Dutch finally took his opportunity.

“Dutch, I was just about to head out-” Charles barely managed to say before being interrupted all too eagerly by Dutch.

“No, son, you rest. You’ve done well for this family. I can take it from here. Besides, I need some time away from these people,” He said, dropping his book onto his bedroll and standing up quickly.

“Are you sure? I-”

“Yes, Charles. You take a break.” Dutch said, all but pushing Charles away with a hand on his back.

“Okay,,” Charles muttered, returning to his tent.

“Hosea! Come with me.” Dutch yelled in the general direction that he believed Hosea to be in.

“Yes, boss.” Hosea replied once he was within his friend’s sight.

“How do you fancy a hunting trip?”

“Sure. It’s been long enough.”

The two men kept up a great act, they thought, though the truth was obvious to everyone in camp. They kept things professional in public, but anyone would have noticed the longing looks between the two or the fact that Dutch let Hosea stand far too closely than he would anyone else. _The unusual couple_ Arthur often mused over, once even daring to scribble a drawing of them in his journal.

After a short period of grabbing all the necessary supplies, the pair rode off quickly and headed north, led by Hosea. He hoped to catch that bear, Dutch half thought, but truly knew that Hosea was far too wise to go after the beast again. They rode for a few hours, exchanging stories and light conversation before a heavy feeling washed over the two; they didn’t come on this trip to hunt and they both knew it.

“Dutch, are we really hunting?” Hosea asked after a short moment of silence. He heard a loud sigh from his partner and looked at the man adjacent to him.

“Well, we have to catch something. Otherwise it’ll look suspicious. Hell, a few rabbits and a deer may suffice,” Dutch said, gesturing in the air. “Then, we will have our time, dear Hosea. I can assure you that.”

It was Hosea’s turn to sigh as he turned his eyes from the younger man.

“I’ve missed you,” he finally said.

“And I you,” Dutch answered back, voice soft.

___________________________

About another hour of riding led the two to a forested area dusted by snow. Both had their coats on by this point, yet the air was still icy and wind nipped at their faces. Hosea had spotted many buck in the area last time he was up here, so he decided this was the best place to catch something quickly. They left their horses near a small cabin in the woods and grabbed their rifles from their mounts. Hosea, the admittedly better hunter, picked up a trail quickly and began to follow it. They found the deer and Dutch decided to take the lead, aiming at it carefully through his scope. He heard a loud, dry grunt to his right but ignored it, focused on the animal.

“Dutch…” Hosea said, tugging at his friend’s back. There was a slight panic in his voice.

“What is it, Hosea?” He responded without looking from his gun.

“Bear.”

Dutch turned his head quickly to see a large beast lumbering towards them slowly from the edge of the woods. Hosea, grasp now firmly on Dutch’s coat, began backing away from the creature.

“Run,” Hosea whispered. The animal reared up on its back legs and let out a guttural roar.

“RUN,” He reiterated, now yelling.

The two took off in the direction of the cabin, soon spotting their horses. Hearing the bear still running behind them, they beckoned their horses to flee as they entered hurriedly into the cabin. They stumbled into the room and slammed the door behind themselves, hands grasping at the other’s coat. The men collapsed onto the floor, panting. It was almost nightfall by the that time, so they wearily moved to the cot and fell asleep, locked in a close embrace.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the porn chapter lol

“Dutch,” Hosea whispered, having been roused from sleep sometime later.

Dutch sleepily opened his eyes to see Hosea’s face next to his. He gave a soft smile and let out a chuckle thinking about the events of that day. He moved a hand up to Hosea’s head, lazily stroking his hair.

“Hosea Matthews, bear hunter,” he laughed again.

Hosea had a smile on his face and gently brought his hand to the back of the other man’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. Dutch felt the hot feeling in his chest return as he kissed back, almost hungrily. It had been too long since they’d done this. Dutch pulled Hosea’s body to his until there was no more distance between them. Heat seemed to hang around them so Dutch took the opportunity to sit them up from the bed, franticly pulling his coat off in the process. Hosea followed, just as eager as the other man. Dutch was eventually left straddling Hosea’s hips, grasping at his back and neck, pulling his partner closer. This was familiar, and though months since they were last in this position, they both remembered it fondly and moved with machine precision. Moving his mouth from Dutch’s, Hosea began kissing at his jaw, a sensation that the younger man melted into. They both worked at getting the other’s shirt off, finally shrugging them onto the floor with the coats. Dutch’s hands explored Hosea’s warm body, moving gingerly from his neck to chest to stomach, settling on his belt. Hosea’s face was burning as Dutch moved one hand to his erection, letting out a soft moan as he reached it.

“Let’s get these off,” Dutch finally said, tugging at Hosea’s belt once again. Reluctantly, they moved from their sitting position, quickly throwing off their pants and underwear, then immediately returning to where they had left off. Hosea let out a hot, shaky breath as Dutch ground slightly against his erection. Dutch was hard as well, his length pressed against Hosea’s stomach.

“Do you… have any..?” He asked through breaths.

“Yes,” Hosea responded, leaning over slightly to grasp at his coat. He pushed his hand into one of the pockets and retrieved a tin of bear grease. Dutch gave him a long, rough kiss before moving from the man’s lap. Hosea quickly slicked his length and Dutch crawled back over to him, positioning himself. He moved down quickly and the feeling this gave Hosea was almost too much to bare.

“Shit,,” Hosea breathed out, hand moving to grasp Dutch’s back more tightly.

Dutch was warm and tight, moving slowly at first, then more rapidly. They did it this way almost every time, but even being on top, Hosea was never in control. As Dutch took lead, Hosea quickly pulled their bodies closer, providing Dutch’s length with friction it desperately craved. Dutch let out a moan and buried his face into Hosea’s collarbone. This gave the older man some satisfaction, as he was almost always kept in the position that he had just put Dutch in. Were it anyone but Hosea, Dutch would be upset at the boldness of the move.

“Fuck.. y-yes..” Dutch gasped as he moved more roughly down on Hosea until their hips fully touched. Hosea also gasped and closed his eyes, seeing fireworks. He grabbed at Dutch’s member and began moving his hand slowly up and down his length, causing Dutch to twitch and squirm once again. He didn’t protest and let Hosea continue his work, face and chest now on fire with pleasure. As Dutch reached his peak, his competitive nature wanted him to push Hosea over the edge first. He grabbed Hosea’s ass and pulled the man into him roughly, causing Hosea to let out a shaky moan. Forcing his hips down on Hosea, he felt the man twitch inside of him. However, this also led Hosea to quicken the pace of his hand, leaving Dutch with a similar feeling. Both breathed out heavily when they climaxed, with Dutch being the much louder of the two. Hosea secretly loved that about him. They sat in silence for a moment, panting, breathing in each other’s presence. Hosea looked into Dutch’s deep eyes and moved a hand to his head, smoothing down his messy hair.

“God are you beautiful,” he said, moving his head forward to plant a soft kiss on his partner’s lips. Dutch eventually moved from his position on Hosea to pull his pants back on, with Hosea soon following his actions. The cold air was becoming noticeable again and the two quickly put on the remainder of their clothes that had been strewn about the cabin. Dutch soon settled back onto the bed, holding his arms out and beckoning Hosea to him.

“Come,” the man whispered. He pulled Hosea to his side and rested a hand to his partner’s chest. Hosea leaned his head against Dutch’s and draped an arm over his waist. Hosea’s rhythmic breathing lulled Dutch to sleep. With the moonlight softly illuminating Dutch’s features, Hosea wondered how he came to love a man so brilliant, and how that man could love him back just the same. This question didn’t need answering, however, and Hosea was soon overcome by sleep as well. _So much for hunting_ , he silently thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything remotely nsfw in my life so please forgive me if this is bad aha. Follow me on Tumblr @gutssoft


End file.
